1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a transport device for objects and more specifically it relates to an object transport device which aids in the lifting, carrying, and transport of objects such as logs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
It is often difficult to easily transport objects such as logs. For example, when cutting and collecting firewood, an individual is often forced to either manually carry a heavy log or cut the heavy log into numerous smaller pieces that require multiple trips from the cutting site to the drop-off site.
While tools such as cant hooks exist to aid in rolling logs from one location to another, such tools are extremely limited in application. While the cant hook can be used to roll a log, it is far less efficient for carrying and transporting a log, such as in areas where an unimpeded path for rolling may not be present (i.e. a dense forest). Other log lifting apparatuses are similarly limited in their functionality, often requiring multiple tools for transport of differently-sized logs.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved object transport device which aids in the lifting, carrying, and transport of objects such as logs. The present invention reduces the degree to which the user needs to bend over to lift an object such as a log when transporting it. This reduces the strain on the user's back and makes lifting easier and faster. The degree of bending is reduced by 45-50%. As such, the tool improves the overall ergonomics of accomplishing the work.